


Siblings Goal

by LadyCherryPie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :V, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Half-Gorgon Pacifica, Humanized!Bill Cipher - Freeform, M/M, alv - Freeform, bad as fuck, because he is huma, but has six arms, forgive this latin fangirl, never writen lesbian sex before so, yaoi/yuri smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCherryPie/pseuds/LadyCherryPie
Summary: Mabel and Dipper want their crushes to finally declare to thme so they make a plan to achieve it(I'm baaaaad at this)





	Siblings Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, is bad as fuck... I don't know how to write
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry 'bout some incoherencies :v
> 
> smut supposed to be better and longer but Im sleep deprived and hungry so, yeah...

So, Gravity Falls, a nice place to live.

  
That is, if you like the strange and supernatural things that happen in there. The town was known for having some kind of attraction on the mysterious and weird side, beings only seen in movies and made from authors of novels were residents of this strange town, inexplicable events always happening here and there… the perfect place to earn money.

  
That why Stanley Pines moved there, to earn money. He and his twin Stanford had turned their house on a tourist trap, Stan to cheat at people and Ford to have the opportunity to study the unfamiliar creatures of the place. Years passed like that, Stan would sell and Ford explore.

  
One day the twins decided to take a break of all the magic of town, they made plans to sail somewhere away and discover new things but a problem remained, who would be responsible of the shack?

  
That’s when the light bulbs over their heads lit up!

  
They have a grandnephew and grandniece, they had come at the town one summer and were completely in love with it, fascinated with the creatures and how people were perfectly fine with them, making the beings part of their little community. Creatures and people get along very well.

  
They made a decision, a call and soon the twins on their twenties arrived, big hugs being shared and later good wishes for the trip. The brunettes settled in the shack to start the job.

 

  
After a month, Dipper and Mabel meet a lot of people and magical creatures, two special beings catching their attention.

  
Two blondes, a girl and a boy, probably of the twins’ age. The girl, Pacifica, she was the result of a human man and a Gorgon- a beautiful creature, half-woman half-snake, with legless reptiles in place of hair and big wings. Pacifica has normal hair and has legs, but keeps wings full of golden scales matching the ones on her shoulders and shins, she is really a beautiful sight and that being said without describing her eyes, because those blue, oh so blue and deep eyes put Mabel in a trance the moment she caught sight of them, marveled with the clear iris and slit but charming pupil. It feels like the blond put a spell on her but that was impossible, because even if Pacifica has the powers of the Gorgons she wasn’t looking directly at Mabel, the brunette girl saw her from a safe distance and just couldn’t tear her eyes off.

  
Dipper, on the other hand, was a blushing mess besides his sister, he couldn’t control it. That boy was gorgeous, tan skin and tall height, short but disheveled blonde hair, pointing everywhere. He also has a bright amber eye, the other was entirely black, both slit pupils, black and light-blue respectively, long eyelashes and freckles adorning his face, what was different though was his arms, three in each side of his torso… his strong and muscular torso, perfect arms and legs, boy he was THE view, even more so in that clothes and black hipster glasses. The brunette stared at him, face growing redder when the blonde smiled and white and bright teeth were shown, a pair of sharp fangs matching his equally sharp black nails…

  
…How they fell for the blondes. Hard and fast at first sight.

 

  
After some weeks, while running the Mystery Shack Dipper saw familiar eyes, his own widening at the recognition. The blonde walked to one of the shelves and took a ring, a one that changed color based on the mood, then walked to the counter.

  
“Is really this expensive?” He asked. His voice was deep and smooth, eyes hypnotizing the brunette.

  
“N-no, actually no…” Dipper stuttered and scratched the back of his head. “My uncle just enjoys making people spend so much money on simple things like these, mostly because they actually buy them.” The blonde laughed at the comment.

  
“Yeah, people fall easily, tourists in special with the town being magic and shit.” The taller agreed, leaning on the counter. “Are you new in town? I’ve never seen you before.”  
“Oh, yes I am. I’m Dipper Pines.” The brunette stuck out his hand for the blonde to shake.

  
“I’m Bill, Bill Cipher.” He presented himself shaking the other’s hand and smiling softly. “So, how long have you been here?”

  
“Over a month and a couple of weeks. My sister and I came to run the shop while our great-uncles are sailing.”

  
“Sailing? That’s so cool.” They chatted for almost an hour, about anything and everything until something fell with a loud CRASH! and a kid running away.

  
“Well, time to go back to work.” The brunette announced, tearing his eyes off the other.

  
“Right… how much for this, again?” The taller boy asked lifting the ring.

  
“Oh, amm… is in 20, but for you in 2.52.” Dipper responded, cleaning the mess the child left.

  
“For real?” Bill asked, a perfect eyebrow lifted in doubt. “Man, from 20 to 3 dollars you’ll ruin your uncle’s business.”

  
“C’mon, that thing doesn’t cost 20 bucks, he will never notice… I could simply steal it and he wouldn’t know.” The brunette joked.

  
“You couldn’t.” The other laughed and Dipper saw this as a challenge.

  
“I could... What’s more, I’ll give it to you.”

  
“No way man, I was just joking.”

  
“I’m not, take it. Seriously.”

  
“Thanks.” The blonde murmured, slipping the ring in one of his many fingers. “See you ‘round. Bye!” And was out of the shop.

  
“See you too, bye.” The boy whispered, smile growing with the passing seconds. He just talked with his crush! And he’ll see him again! The most attractive boy in all town! Dipper couldn’t be more excited, bouncing in place and letting out squeak noises just like Mabel does.

  
And speaking of her…

  
“DIPPERRRRRR!!!” She calls, smiling brightly at her twin, jumping through the window instead of the door. “Guess what?!” Dipper opened his mouth to reply before being rudely interrupted.

  
“I talked with Pacifica!! And she was super nice and beauty and her hair is soooo soft just as her skin.” Mabel said without pausing, starry eyed and squeaking.

  
“How even happened?” The male twin asked.

  
“Excuse you!” Mabel put a hand on her chest, faking offence. “I’m an adorable person with great flirt skills.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “Anyway listen, I was buying a hot chocolate at the diner when some guy accidentally crashed against me and made me drop the drink all over my clothes, and I was like ‘Dude, be more careful’ and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a sweet voice asking if I was alright, I turned around” She said dramatically, turning her head in an exaggerated motion. “and there they were, the most beautiful eyes I ever saw, looking right at me. She bought me another chocolate and we talked, after that she brought for me this cute dress.” The girl spun around, dress flying with the movement. “Also, she said that we could meet again someday, isn’t that wonderful Dip?!”

  
“Mabes that’s better than just wonderful!” The boy said just as excited as his sister.

  
“Yeah! And were my eyes lying to me or that six-armed, blonde guy that catched your eye was just walking out of here?” The girl twin wiggled her eyebrows.  
Dipper couldn’t hold his smile, blushing bright red just remembering the presence of the blonde. He nodded enthusiastically.

  
“Yes! He came here to buy a change color ring, and then he asked me the price and we started to talk, he told me that he used to live in the woods with his family but then they moved to town because the woods were too dangerous to raise a child.” Dipper explained with the same look of his sister’s. “Then a kid dropped a snow globe and we parted, I even gave him the ring without charge-” He stopped abruptly, running to the cash register and searching his wallet. He took 20 bucks and shoves them in the register… _Oh the guilt…_

  
“Don’t worry Bro-bro, it was a little gift to your special someone.” She sing-songed going to drape her arm around his shoulders. “He said something else?”

  
“He thanked me for the ring and went, ‘see you ‘round’ his last words.”

  
“You sound so dramatic, but see… He wants to see you again! BEST. DAY. EVER!”

 

After that they encountered again, in shops, in the pool, in the same Shack, and long time later they started to hang out, sometimes the four of them or just two and two.  
Mabel and Pacifica loved to go to the diner, to the pool, to shop or just walk around town, they even bought matching bikinis to presume in the pool before going to the diner for hot chocolate and cake, walking around town after, like the best friends they were. Same goes for Dipper and Bill, they could go to the diner (is a popular place people!), wander in the woods, Dipper even accompanied Bill to pierce his ears and tongue, gaining a lot of piercings of gold and copper, and get his arms full of tattoos. Dipper too had a tattoo and a single piercing at the top of his ear. Things were wonderful for the twins, having even more reasons to fall for the blondes, same likes in music or movies, hobbies in common, etcetera.

 

One night while Mabel watched videos of pandas she received a message from Bill. Weird, he is usually closer to Dipper… she opened it anyway.

  
-> _Hey Shooting Star, y’ awake?_

  
_Yes, what’s the matter_ <-

  


_  
- > _…__

__

  
- > _I just wanted to know if Pine Tree would like to go to a show w/me tomorrow._

  
_-_ > _In the Tent of Telepathy_

  
                                                                                                                                            _N’ why d’ya ask me that? You 2 already had go thr._ <-

  
-> _…True_

  
- > _Also, y’ know which food he prefers??_

  
_Wht? Bill, what’s dis ‘bout?_ <-

  
-> _.. Know what, forget evrythng I just said... wouldn’t wrk anyway_

  
                                                                                                                                                                                      _Bill, whts this, man?_ <-

  
-> _Nothing just- nevrmnd ‘s not important_

  
                                                                                                                                                                          _C’mon man, what’s going on?_ <-

  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                _Bill?_ <-

  
-> _Is nothing! Just drp it and delete the chat we nver had!_

  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                  _Bill?_ <-

  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

  
                                                                                                                                                                                                               _BILL!!!!_ <-

  
                                                                                                                                                                                                          _WILLIAM!!!!!!_ <-

  
                                                                                                                                                  _*angry face* *angry face* *unicorn* *angry face*_ <-

 

The next day was Mabel’s turn on the register, while she was in business Dipper went to the supermarket to buy some things. On his way there he met with Pacifica Northwest, the girl was in a fitting purple overall and low heels, wings closed behind her back and hair in a ponytail.

  
“Hi Paz.” The brunette spoke first.

  
“Oh, hi Dipper.” The blond looked up, out of her thoughts. “Where are you going?”

  
“I need to buy some things that we ran out of. You?”

  
“I-I was actually g-going to the Mystery Shack.” She answered a little bit nervous. “Is * _cough_ * Is Mabel there?”

  
“Uh- yeah-” He was interrupted.

  
“Cool!” Pacifica let out, wings opening in enthusiasm. “I mean good, good…” The girl nodded and walked to the direction Dipper was coming from. The brunette was kind of confused, but kept his path anyway. “Actually!” The blond yelled, turning around at the same moment the boy did. “Mabel likes flowers?” was the confident question.

  
“Yes, she likes flowers.” Dipper replied even more confused. He is missing something, isn’t he?

  
“What type?” She asked in the same previous tone.

  
“Everyone, I think.”

  
“Great, thank you. Go back to your task.” The girl turned again, walking to a nearby flower shop and buying a small bouquet of roses. The brunette saw her start walking, go back to ask for another flowers, then walking and going back to change the bouquet once again, eventually getting flustered and flying away in the opposite direction.

  
_Hmm…_

 

Days passed and neither of the twins heard or saw something about the blondes, these creatures avoiding at both brunettes for fear of the consequences of their actions.

  
“Okay don’t freak out, you can’t avoid him forever, you’ll see him eventually. Shooting Star wouldn’t tell him, she’s not like that, probably didn’t even got it, right?” The six-armed boy said to himself, pacing around his room’s ceiling, worry on his face.

  
“It was nothing, he probably didn’t notice. He was busy… and what’s with a flower? Just a normal gift between friends, is what friends do all the time, give each other things that they like, obvious.” Pacifica looked at her reflection, trying to calm herself. “It means nothing.” It wasn’t resulting.

  
“You think they’re avoiding us?” Dipper asked his sister, both of them in the kitchen table eating breakfast.

  
“I don’t know Dip, is weird… we were getting along so well.”

  
“And now, nothing.”

  
“The last thing I knew about one of them was Bill’s messages.” Mabel commented.

  
“What? When?” Dipper asked, curious.

  
“Oh, I forget to tell you, like two weeks ago. He said some weird things.” The older twin took out her cellphone and opened the messages, showing Dipper the conversation.

  
“Strange.” The boy murmured, handing back the cellphone. “And he asked you my preference in food? That’s kind of sweet.” He blushed a little. “It’s like what Pacifica did.”

  
“Pacifica? What did she do?”

  
“Remember that day when I went to the supermarket?” The girl nodded. “I met with her on my way there; she asked me if you liked flowers and what kind, then she flew away. I was confused and thought that it was probably another thing you have with your friends, but then she left.”

  
“That’s strange, is like if they-” She stopped herself to think, then spoke again. “Dipper, you don’t think they… like us?”

  
“I don’t… know. You think that?”

  
“Everything points to that, why else?”

  
“But… they backed off really quickly. Mmmm… should we tell them?”

  
“Are you willing to do it?” Mabel asked seriously.

  
“W-well, yeah I-” A loud bang sound in the kitchen, Mabel was now on her feet, palm on the table.

  
“Then no!” She screamed.

  
“ _What the he-_ Why?! Mabel I don’t understand”

  
“You are willing to do it, I’m willing to do it, but they were the ones backing off, and now they have to fix it.”

  
“Mabel isn’t better we just tell them?”

  
“Dip use your logic.”

  
“I just did.” He said in a murmur.

  
“Look at it this way: their error, we fix it, their future mistakes will be fixed by us? Nah-ah, no. Remember when you and Bill went for the tattoos?” Dipper nodded. “He said he thought about it for a long time but never did it, you convinced him and even got one yourself. Pacifica wasn’t sure about the matching bikinis, I changed her mind and we had fun. We are who take the initiative, will they?” Mabel looked expectant at her brother, wheels and gears turning on his head while he thought. His sister was right, in a way, but when wasn’t she?

  
“And what do we do? What’s your plan?” He spoke finally, agreeing to his twins’ idea. “We just wait?”

  
“We provoke it out of them.” She said with a confidence that only her could have. “Bill is terribly possessive, and Paz is jealous and kind of envious, we just have to put them jealous.”

 

“Jealous? Really?” Dipper seemed unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest and brow quirked. “And how are we supposed to do that?”

 

“Easily, we go to the same place, have fun but you invite Paz and I invite Bill, you’ll be all touchy with Pacifica while I’m all clingy to Bill, we’ll make it so obvious that they couldn’t hold back and will reveal their undying love for us.” Mabel explained, the image already on her head.

  
“You’re evil, you know that.” Dipper commented with a smirk.

  
“We’re twins, we are almost the same.” The girl gave back the smirk, lifting her fist, her brother bumping his own against it.

 

_Let’s get the party started._

 

The twins proceeded to call the other’s crush, already with a plan in mind. Dipper was in the living room while Mabel remained in the kitchen, both twins with cellphone in hand.

  
“…Sooo, I was hoping you could go with me since Dipper is in the library today, what’d you say?” Mabel asked sweetly, waiting for a response.

  
“ _Ah… y-yeah, okay._ ” Came the voice of the blonde.

  
“Cool, see ya’ there.” The girl hang up and stood, going to the living room where her brother was still on the line.

  
“…Yeah, she won’t be here today, at the park with someone… I don’t know who… Yeah, okay. See you later.” Dipper ended the call and gave his sister thumbs up.

  
“This will be awesome.”

 

A couple of hours later Mabel was meeting with Bill at the front door of the mall, Pacifica and Dipper in the library inside. Soon both twins saw each other at the distance.

  
“Dipper, what a surprise.” Mabel fakes surprise when they were close enough. “I thought you were in the library.”

  
“Well I was, but decided to take a break and called Pacifica to join me here.” The boy smiled, following the game. “Weren’t you at the park with someone?”

  
“Dipper, I clearly said I was going to the mall with someone.” She clarified. “Anyway, we are all here so why don’t we look around?”

  
“Sounds good to me.” Dipper said to his sister, leading Pacifica with an arm over her shoulders, Mabel taking Bill’s forearm to walk.

  
_‘Why she/he didn’t call ME?’_ Was the thought of both blondes.

  
All the time Dipper was attached at Pacifica, always close and touching her in some way. Bill felt his blood boil.

  
“Look Paz, that’s a beauty necklace, would look good on you.” Dipper commented to the girl showing her a simple, leather necklace with a yellow triangle as a pendant. _‘And since when he called her like that?_ ’ Bill tought. “Match with your wings.” The brunette added, noticing the frown on the male blonde. Pacifica smiled softly, she was a lady after all but the necklace wasn’t her style.

  
“Come ooonnn, keep moving you two.” Mabel complained, hurrying the teens. She took one of Bill’s arms again and walked to a shop, Pacifica never took her eyes of that action. The brunette ran to an aisle, taking with her the blonde boy. “Look at us! We match!” Mabel yelled. She was wearing a pink cap with a kitty saying ‘Your voice is meow-sic to my ears’, Bill wearing the same one but in purple.

  
“You look so cute.” Dipper said. ‘ _I should be the one looking cute with Mabel._ ’ Crossed Pacifica’s mind.

  
“They even have backpacks!” Mabel handed a blue one to Bill, keeping the green for her. “This is adorable!” Pacifica could feel herself getting mad, being a match was her and Mabel’s thing, not Mabel’s with someone else. She look at herself in a mirror, her blue eyes were red and her wings were about to open, she took a deep breath to calm herself before doing something she’ll regret.

  
“Is hot in here or is just me?” The blond girl spoke. “Why don’t we go for an ice cream?” She suggested.

  
“Good idea.” Bill agreed, leaving the items in the shelves.

 

_Bad idea…_

 

At the ice cream place they seated in a booth, Bill was at the window with Mabel in his side and Dipper in front of him, Pacifica on the brunette’s side. Everybody had an ice cream, both girls have cups, Bill a cone and Dipper a popsicle but he isn’t eating much, waiting for it to melt a bit.

  
“Bro-bro, your ice cream is melting.” Mabel says after a moment, pointing towards the liquid in her brother’s hand with a smirk and a subtle wink.

  
“Oh, I didn’t notice.” He replied with a knowing smile.

  
“Here, take a-” The blond in front of him started, stopping mid-sentence when the brunette started to lick the melted liquid from his wrist to the tip of the ice cream, sliding his tongue over the cold candy to get rid of all the melted parts.

  
Bill was having a couple of troubles with that sight, his lower arms under the table, two hands gripping tightly the seat, the two in his middle scratching the underside of the table with his black claws, the ones over the table in fists around the paper tissue and cone, crushing it between his fingers and dirtying his hand and table.

  
“Bill, are you okay?” Mabel asked to the boy.

  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine…” He said, voice getting high pitched at the last word. He coughed to clear his throat. “All good.”

  
“Let me help you clean that.” Mabel took a couple of tissues and gently whipped the blonde’s hand, Pacifica frown her brows at the gesture and broke the plastic spoon in half. She looked to the other side, lightly covering herself with a wing, attention away from the two in front of her, Bill looking out of the window in embarrassment, pushing his glasses up his nose to keep them in place, cheeks red at the boy’s action. The twins looked at each other with knowing eyes and small smirks just for the other to notice, bumping fists under the table.

 

They passed the morning like that, eventually going to a clothes’ store. Mabel asking Bill how she looked while Dipper asked for Pacifica’s opinion. Neither of the blondes can hold anymore, and while the twins are changing they have a little conversation.

  
“That necklace wouldn’t look good on you.” The boy said, two pairs of arms crossed, the last on his hips.

  
“You didn’t match with Mabel even with the same items.” She replied.

  
“At least I know Pine Trees favorites flowers.”

  
“But I know Mabel tastes in food!”

  
“Don’t yell! And stop being a witch!”

  
“Stop being a child!”

  
They glared at each other.

  
“Get away from my Pine Tree!”

  
“Stop touching my Mabel!”

  
They said in unison, staring at each other for long moment before laughing hard.

  
“Oh boy, I was so worried. Mabel was too clingy and close to you, I thought you two were in something.” Pacifica revealed.

  
“Yeah, Shooting Star is usually around you, I didn’t understand why she was sooo close to me… weird.”

  
“I’ll admit… I was starting to feel jealous.” The girl smiled softly. “The way she was acting around you-”

  
“She was being too touchy, more than normal. Even Pine Tree, he is not a touchy person but was all day with a hand over you.”

  
“It was so strange, like they were up to something… you never know with those twins.” Pacifica commented.

 

“Damn and I thought Dipper was into you or something with the way this day has been so far, and I’ve been trying to catch his attention from months now but he is too distracted.” Pacifica chuckled. “Anyway, how did you know about the food thing?”

 

“Oh, Dipper told me about your conversation with Mabel when I arrived here. And the flowers?”

  
“Same.” He responded, thinking a little. “Wait, what did you say?”

  
“Mm? What?”

  
“About… they were up to something…” Bill stopped, joining the ideas in his mind. “Have you been obvious around Shooting Star? Have you tried to catch her attention too?”

  
“I-I… well I’ve tried, but I don’t know if it’s been working.”

  
“Probably she is as distracted as her brother.”

  
“Wait, are you saying?” She looked at Bill with narrow eyes. “What I think you’re saying?”

  
“Damn right is what I’m saying!” Bill confirmed.

  
“No way… Oh boy they know! They know Bill!”

  
“And this was all planned, how we didn’t notice?”

  
“This siblings, always a step ahead. Paz crossed her arms, confusion and a nervous smile on her face.

  
“Pacifica, could you please get me another shirt?” Dipper called out from the fitting room.

  
Bill and Pacifica looked at each other, chatting with their eyes and smiling, finally agreeing to something.

  
“Coming!” She called back, taking a couple of garments, handing them to Bill. “Go in there, I’ll go to the bathroom.” She said, walking to the female fitting rooms just in time for Mabel to come out. “Mabel, I have an emergency, can you go with me to the bathroom?” The blond asked.

  
“Ah… yeah, sure.” The brunette smiled at her, both girls walking out of the shop.

  
“Let’s change the game.” Bill murmurs smirking, going in the cubicle where Dipper was. “Hey there.” He appeared in the door.

  
“B-Bill! W-what are you-?” Dipper stuttered.

  
“Pacifica told me to bring them to you, she had an emergency.” He said simply, closing the door behind him.

  
“Why don’t you just wait out?”

  
“But I can help you, what combines with the other.” He was stubborn as fuck, Dipper knew so he hadn’t more options.

  
“Okay… b-but turn around, don’t watch me change.” The blonde turned around, Dipper was taking his shirt and shoes off when the blond spun, again face to face with the brunette. “Bill! I told you to not-” And suddenly he was being pressed against the mirror, red face inches apart from the blondes’.

  
“You know Pine Tree, is very rude to play with people like that.” He got even closer, lips brushing against Dipper’s. “So I’m gonna lead now.” Was his last whisper before closing the distance and kissing him passionately.

 

 

Mabel was the first in entering the bathroom, Pacifica close behind with a sign of ‘Out of Order’ that she placed in front of the door. Luckily the place was empty.

  
Mabel seated in the space between sinks, waiting for Pacifica to fix her emergency but the blond girl never entered the cubicles, just stood there in front of the brunette.

  
“And? Weren’t you in an emergency?”

  
“Kind of.” Simply responded.

  
“Kind of? You don’t need the bathroom?”

  
“No, but I do have an emergency, an urge.” She walked ‘till being face to face with the brunette. “I have the urge to make you understand that you match with me and only me, if you know what I mean.” The blond placed both hands beside Mabel’s thighs.

  
“I don’t get it.” Mabel said, but in her eyes it was obvious the mischief behind her words. “Care to explain?”

  
“Is better if I show you.” Pacifica said, kissing the pink lips of the girl in front of her. Mabel responded eagerly, arms flying to drape themselves around Paz’ neck.

  
Her own hand weren’t at the sides anymore, one of her hands was under Mabel’s shirt, lifting it to take it off completely, the brunette untangled her arms to help and get rid of the piece of clothes. She then proceeded to take off Pacifica’s shirt too, running her hands over her firm breast. They kissed again, Pacifica’s hands touching every bit of skin she could reach, eventually traveling down her stomach and under her skirt in between her legs, Mabel spreading them a little bit more to give the unasked permission.

  
Her fingers rubbed at the underwear, moving a little to get access to the wet and hot organ of her partner. Her mouth had moved to the brunette’s neck a time ago, sucking and biting the skin there, producing sweet and soft moans from the human.

  
“ _P-Paci-cifica, ahh, the-ere-_ ” The brunette girl moaned, two fingers already inside her, scissoring and stretching her. Pacifica’s wings opened completely, her other hand squeezing Mabel’s breast from under her bra.

  
Just then one of Mabel’s hand moved down Paz’ torso, slipping under her jeans and underwear, massaging the same spot the blond was.

  
“Mabel-” She breathed out, suddenly something long and scaly appeared behind her, startling Mabel a little.

  
“P-Paz, what’s that?” The blushed brunette asked. Pacifica looked at the mirror behind the brunette.

  
“Oh, that’s… that’s my tail.”

  
“You have a tail?” Mabel asked surprised and excited.

  
“Yes, I keep it hide because people tend to step on it.” She explained, moving it a little and placing it between Mabel’s legs, getting in between her fingers inside. The brunette shivered and griped at the blond’s shoulder. “You like it?”

  
“ _Yeah_.” Mabel let out in a shaky breath. They went on like that for long moments.

 

 

Clothes were in a pile on the floor, the brunette had just his boxers on and even those were hanging of his ankle. Bill has just lost his shirt, supporting the brunette up against the wall with his multiple arms, the lower ones were lifting Dipper and spreading his legs, one in the middle stroking his length, the other on his wrist, the upper two tugging at his hair and covering his mouth. The moans Pine Tree was doing were beautiful, the best sound the blonde ever heard but they were in a public place, so the best option was being quiet.

  
It was a hard task, especially when the creature’s tentacle dick was buried inside the brunette, hitting at his prostate with every hard thrust, getting deeper and deeper, growing inside him.

  
Dipper moved his free hand from the other’s hair to tug at his hand over his own mouth; Bill got it and took it off.

  
“How’s that your- _ngh_ \- t-that your d-dick is _gr-owing_?” He asked with difficulty.

  
“What do you mean by growing? _This_?” The blonde asked smirking, a hard and deep push making Dipper almost scream, the tentacle growing even more.

  
“Y-ye-” He couldn’t form word so he nodded enthusiastically.

  
“I’m not human that’s why.” It wasn’t the answer the brunette wanted, but it was good for the moment. Sharp claws dug hardly on his skin, scratching and making droplets of blood to appear in the pale skin. They kissed, and kissed, again and again ‘till be a breathless mess. Dipper was so close, the firm touches of his lover and the ramming on his prostate was like pure ecstasy, filling him, spreading all over his body.

  
Bill’s hands freed his wrist and hair, his mouth now biting at the spot between neck and shoulder, blood spilling out of the wound. Bill felt legs drape around his hips and lower arms, pulling him closer, nails scratching at his back while a filthy mouth called at his name over and over.

  
“ _B-Bill! I- I’m gonna… Bill! BILL!_ ” A hand tugged at his hair, the other squeezing his shoulder with a supernatural strength, legs and insides tightening around him, cum spilling from his erection, landing on his chest and even his chin.

  
That was enough to send Bill over the edge too, the last thrust, hard and deeper than the others, a loud groan escaping his lips, seed filling Dipper’s insides, making him shiver for the oversensitivity, a soft moan leaving his red lips.

  
They stayed like that for a long moment, panting for air and waiting for their highs to go down. The brunette could feel the other’s cum slide out of him and to the floor, the sound of the drops falling echoed in their silence. After a moment Bill pulled out, more cum sliding down his thigs.

  
“Why is your semen like that?” Dipper asked confused.

  
“What? Like what?” He doesn’t think there’s something bad about it.

  
“It's blue, semen isn’t supposed to be blue, is white.” The brunette explained.

  
“No, it isn’t supposed to be white, semen is supposed to be of different colors, mine is blue.”

  
“But- how…?” Dipper seemed more confused.

  
“We aren’t even of the same species, why are we arguing?”

  
“Fair point.” The brunette said before getting dressed, obviously with some help. They verified that no one was around and walked out of the fitting room, the girls already waiting for them.

  
If Mabel’s and Pacifica’s shirts were exchanged and their hair disheveled, like Bill’s shirt was backward or Dipper’s jeans were ripped in some parts, nobody said anything.  
In the end, the twins reached their goal, not in the way they planned but Hell they did enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill's semen is blue jus like his fire
> 
> The fire inside him :v
> 
> Sooo is 9:15 am in Chile, I havent's slept for an entire day and I know this is shit, but hope you enjoyed or go out of boredom or such
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
